Winnie the Pooh Meets Detective Bogey
''Winnie the Pooh Meets Detective Bogey ''is another upcoming Pooh´s Adventures TV series planned by Manuel Lobato Humanes. This is a request to LegoKyle14 and 76859Thomas. Plot Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Zhane, Kronk, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Zenda, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, The Powerpuff Girls, Littlefoot and the Gang, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private), Woody Woodpecker, Jeremy the Crow, Fievel and the Gang, Ttark, Devon and Cornwall, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his Sisters, Cool McCool, Breezy, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, Heckle and Jeckle, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog travel to Secticity where they Jiminy Cricket´s cousins, Detective Bogey, Funky and Kid are the insects and lives in a noir style city set in the 30s where all the inhabitants are anthropomorphic insects like him and They will be forced to face the evil Dr.Sinister to protect the peace of the citizens (When Dr. Facilier, Morgana, The Bowser Family, The Grand Duke of Owls, The Masters of Evil, Hunch, Rothbart, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Jafar, Ursula, Captain Hook, Percival C.McLeach, Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, Mok, Venom, Kingpin, Hobgoblin, Sir Ruber, Ratigan, Fidget, The Horned King, Creeper, Devious Diesel, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Buzz Buzzard, Mojo Jojo, Baron Nylon, The Dazzlings, Nora Beady, The Trix, The Rough Gang, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket are working for). Season 1 (1994-1995) 1.The Song Thief 2.Mystery of Pyramid 3.A Treasure in the Sewer 4.Island of Eternal Youth 5.A Night of Fear 1 6.A Night of Fear 2 7.Terror in Subway 8.Night of the Crazy Spies 9.A Movie Death 10.Gangster War 1 11.Gangster War 2 12.Under the Burning Sun 13.The Bogey Wedding 14.Mansion of Terror 1 15.Mansion of Terror 2 16.The Island of Discord 17.Bogey Against Bogey 18.The Last Survivor 1 19.The Last Survivor 2 20.The Urban Justice 21.The Long Night of the Cemetery 22.Corpse Goes for a Walk 1 23.Corpse Goes for a Walk 2 24.The Beggar of the 5th Avenue 25.Impossible Loves 26.What Happened to the Butler? Season 2 (1997-1998) 1.Lightning Falls in Love 2.The Diabolical Pearl 3.A Disc in the Cemetery 1 4.A Disc in the Cemetery 2 5.Invisible Mosquitoes 6.Nuclear Threat 7.A Very Bad Case 8.The Infernal Machine 9.Pirate Television 10.Riff Mayor 11.The Curse of Pythagoras 1 12.The Curse of Pythagoras 2 13.The Curse of Pythagoras 3 14.The Curse of Pythagoras 4 15.The Killer Sandwich 1 16.The Killer Sandwich 2 17.Who Booed the Garbage Container? 1 18.Who Booed the Garbage Container? 2 19.The Terror Hotel 20.The Tunnel of Fear 21.Adventure in the Jungle 22.The Comeinsects 1 23.The Comeinsects 2 24.The Vampire Louse 1 25.The Vampire Louse 2 and 26.The Inspector Retires. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Zhane, Kronk, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, The Powerpuff Girls, Littlefoot and the Gang, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private), Woody Woodpecker, Jeremy the Crow, Fievel and the Gang, Ttark, Devon and Cornwall, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his Sisters, Cool McCool, Breezy, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, Heckle and Jeckle, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Dr. Facilier, Morgana, The Bowser Family, The Grand Duke of Owls, The Masters of Evil, Hunch, Rothbart, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Jafar, Ursula, Captain Hook, Percival C.McLeach, Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, Mok, Venom, Kingpin, Hobgoblin, Sir Ruber, Ratigan, Fidget, The Horned King, Creeper, Devious Diesel, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Buzz Buzzard, Mojo Jojo, Baron Nylon, The Dazzlings, Nora Beady, The Trix, The Rough Gang, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Mewoth) are guest starring in this series. *Dr. Facilier, Morgana, The Bowser Family, The Grand Duke of Owls, The Masters of Evil, Hunch, Rothbart, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Jafar, Ursula, Captain Hook, Percival C.McLeach, Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, Mok, Venom, Kingpin, Hobgoblin, Sir Ruber, Ratigan, Fidget, The Horned King, Creeper, Devious Diesel, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Buzz Buzzard, Mojo Jojo, Baron Nylon, The Dazzlings, Nora Beady, The Trix, The Rough Gang, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket will be working with Dr.Sinister. *Detective Bogey, Funky and Kid are Jiminy Cricket´s cousins. *Both The Return of Jafar, Gargoyles, The Swan Princess, Aladdin: the Animated Series, The Lion King, Spider-Man: the Animated Series and Detective Bogey are released in 1994. Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:TV Series Category:Television Series